There is known a technology for displaying a guide image of an intersection and a cylindrical leader line that extends from a predetermined position in the intersection to the guide image on a map image drawn three-dimensionally on the basis of a viewpoint position taken in the case where a user looks forward from a driver's seat (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-82969 (JP 2001-82969 A)). In the guide image, a lane to which a vehicle is guided at the intersection is represented in a striking color, which allows recognizing a desirable lane at the intersection correlated with the guide image by the leader line. This allows recognizing that the travel direction to be taken at the intersection is the direction corresponding to the lane to which the vehicle is guided. In Patent Document 1, in addition, the travel direction at the intersection is also guided by affixing an arrow image onto the intersection. Because an image of the intersection and the arrow image can be contrasted with each other, it is possible to easily recognize that the road, an image of which is present in the direction indicated by the arrow image, among roads connected to the intersection, is the road for exit.